


Stark's Son

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange also known as Doctor Strange, Gen, Hogwarts Letter, harry potter adopted by tony stark, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was adopted by Tony Stark, when his accidental magic became more obvious Tony looked for his friends for help and finding the perfect person to teach harry about his powers, Doctor Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark's Son

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for the letter concerning my acceptance to your school, but unfortunately I have already made plans for both my magical and muggle education which means the I will not be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

However I would like to, if at all possible, visit Hogwarts School at some point in the future. I would have to be accompanied by my dad, Tony Stark, and my tutor, Doctor Strange (you may know of him as he is ore often than not referred to as the Sorcerer Supreme). 

I would also like to inquire as to what subjects Hogwarts School provides it's students with, I thank you in advance for any information that you can provide me with. 

Sincerely, 

Harry James Potter-Stark

Sorcerer in training

\---


End file.
